Appy Days
Teddy and Ivy want to go to a party, so they use a phone app to trick each parent into believing the other parent had given permission first. Meanwhile, Bob gets bit by a kind of rat he is allergic to and begins to swell, so PJ has to fill in for him. Charlie wants Gabe to play baby with her so she follows him around being wherever he is. Episode Summary Introduction Teddy is writing in her book when Ivy comes in. Teddy tells her about the party she was invited to and she could bring a friend. Teddy met Josh when she was at her locker, and she became so nervous that she shut the locker on her hair. Teddy says Ivy is a bad liar and she explodes a little inside when she lies. Ivy says she's not a bad liar, but she explodes inside so much she throws up. Ivy asks how they can get their parents to let them go. Teddy introduces her to a phone app that takes audio and makes it look like a phone call. Teddy begins on a fantasy of being Josh's girlfriend. Ivy tells Teddy about meeting Josh's best friend, but she will tell him she already has a boyfriend, and she will meet his other friend... Part One Charlie is looking at Bob. Bob says he can't play baby with her now. The boys come in and Bob asks them to take his place. Bob got bit by a rat, but PJ asks if as an exterminator, he gets bit every day. Bob says he's allergic and shows his swelling. Everyone averts their eyes, even Charlie. Gabe feels like he's going to puke. Bob asks PJ to exterminate for him and lets Gabe play baby with Charlie. Bob goes upstairs to take a nap. Gabe picks up the baby doll and throws it into the kitchen. He makes Charlie go fetch. Teddy goes in and says "Hi" to Mom. Amy says "Hey", and Teddy asks why she gave her just "hey". Amy says "Hi, Teddy". She records this. Teddy asks to get the loose thread in her sweater. Amy asks "Where is it?" and Teddy records this too. Teddy says the thread must have fallen off. Teddy wants to ask a question and asks for permission. Teddy records Amy saying "Honey, of course you can". Amy asks what it is, but Teddy was asking in advance in case it was needed. Teddy asks something written in Spanish and what it means. Amy says it means "I like that boy; he's very nice", Teddy recording as usual. Amy thought Teddy takes French, and Teddy says that explains why she didn't know what it means. Teddy says she loves her and records her as she responds "Love you too, Teddy". Amy feels that it was strange having a conversation usually with PJ with Teddy. Gabe is sitting outside on the porch, playing his video game. Charlie looks through the window, looking at Gabe to play baby. Gabe runs inside and goes to the basement to take a nap. Charlie looks over the couch, and Gabe gets up and goes upstairs to the kitchen. Gabe gets a snack from the fridge and Charlie looks at Gabe. Bob and begs him to make it stop. Bob says that someone has finally found Gabe likable. Gabe decides to go to the library. Bob asks if he knows where the library is. Gabe says he will find it. Teddy and Ivy are on the porch. Mary Lou was honking and screaming "Ivy!" for 10 minutes. Ivy asks if that was her. Ivy asks for permission to go to Josh's party and that Teddy could go. Teddy calls Amy at work to prove it. Teddy plays Amy saying "Hi, Teddy!", asks to go to the party "Where is it", says it's at the senior Josh's house "I like that boy. He's very nice", asks if she can go Honey, of course you can", and says she loves her "Love you too, Teddy". So Ivy asks Mary Lou that Teddy can go. Mary Lou says that if it's okay with Amy, it's okay with her. Teddy records the last part of her line. As Teddy puts her phone away, she accidentally plays one of Amy's recordings. Teddy says it's an impression of Mom, and that she does Dad too. Teddy asks what smells so good, but Amy was making hot dogs. Teddy asks if she can go to Josh's party. Teddy says Mary Lou gave permission, and for proof, she can call her. Teddy starts the phone call, and Amy asks if she can go. The recording just repeats "It's okay with me". Teddy says she lost her. Amy lets Teddy go to the party. Gabe says that phone call was very interesting. He leaves, and hand signals that he is watching her. Part Two PJ is with Vern, who asks him if he's having fun. They are surrounded by rats, dozens, hundreds, maybe thousands. PJ screams, but Vern shushes him. Vern and PJ are outside at the back of the bug truck, horrified. Vern asks for the salt, and PJ hands Vern termite poison. Vern says that you put that on a sandwich once. PJ gives the salt, and Vern mentions what Bob told about how he's smart, driven, and popular. Vern calls him Ted, but PJ says Teddy's his sister. Vern asks if he's the self-confident, sharp as a tack mischief maker. PJ says that's Gabe. He asks if PJ's the cutie pie who just got out of her diapers. PJ says he's the oldest and says his name. Vern remembers that he's the nice one. PJ is disappointed with this, but Vern lets PJ carry the ratbag. Mary Lou goes to the Duncan house to drop off Ivy's boa. Amy says the girls left, but the leopard-print dress is festive enough. Mary Lou was surprised that Amy let Teddy go to the party, but Amy didn't give permission first. Gabe tries to watch his cartoons. Mary Lou and Amy are confused, so Gabe lets them know that the girls used a phone app to make it look like they gave each other permission. Gabe asks to remember this the next time Gabe needs a favor. Amy says that Teddy would be grounded when she gets home. Mary Lou says they're not the only ones who know about apps, and then Amy asks what they know about apps. Mary Lou has a GPS app on her phone, so she can track Ivy's phone. They get ready to leave. Gabe calls Teddy and asks her to remember this moment the next time he needs a favor. Teddy asks why his calls always start with this question. Gabe lets them know that their parents are tracking them in GPS. Ivy says she tried to not let them know about that. Teddy thanks Gabe and she owes him. Gabe agrees and hangs up. He cackles and sips water. He chokes on his water. Bob tells Gabe that Charlie wants to play baby with him. Gabe feels sick about her and calls the doll stupid. Charlie throws the doll at Gabe and runs away. Gabe apologizes and says he was just Gabe being Gabe. PJ enters and tells Bob that he was carrying a bag of rats. Bob sees that as important. PJ says he knows about what Bob describes his children. Bob asks what's so bad about being nice. PJ says his friend calls an ugly girl nice, and that's what PJ is to Bob. Amy and Mary Lou chase after the girls. Mary Lou sees that the girls are turning around. Amy makes a u-turn and wishes there was a siren and flashing red light. Mary Lou puts the app on, and that there are apps for everything. PJ is downstairs, and Bob wants to talk. PJ doesn't want to talk and says that wasn't nice. Bob explains that saying PJ is nice is a compliment. Bob wants his children to be good people, with a kind heart and genuinely concerned about other people -- nice. He says PJ is the son he's most proud of. Bob thinks about the exterminating job and adds that it could be a permanent thing. PJ is reminded that he should study. Bob says to himself that wasn't very nice. Amy and Mary Lou ask Teddy and Ivy if the party ended early. Teddy confesses that they tricked their parents and she saw the grape juice advertisement where the girl hugs her mom for the juice. Amy is familiar with that advertisement. Teddy explains that how it reminded them of how wonderful their moms are. She accepts any punishment, but they decide on that later. As the girls hug their moms, they do a handshake. Teddy calls Ivy that she's ready to go. Ivy asks if it's too late, but Teddy knows that the senior parties go all night. Amy is on the porch asking if Teddy is going somewhere. Teddy decides to go back to bed. She told Ivy she can't go because her mom saw her. Ivy wouldn't go without Teddy. Mary Lou appears out of the back seat, saying she's right. Gabe is still trying to apologize to Charlie. He asks what he needs to do. Charlie looks at Gabe and says "You baby!" Gabe dresses up as a baby and sits in a stroller. Teddy records Gabe and asks Charlie to wish Gabe good luck. Gabe says he wants to barf at Teddy. She says he's a cranky baby. End Credits The police surround the house. Gabe runs in and mentions something about cashing in his favors. He asks Teddy and Amy that they did not see Gabe. Amy says Gabe is upstairs. Teddy asks why she let them know about Gabe. Gabe didn't do the dishes, and Amy doesn't want to be crossed. He gets arrested for the first time, the second was in "Charlie is 2!". Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * International Premieres *November 5, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors * When Amy tells Teddy "Honey, of course you can", she seemed rushed. In her recording, she sounds like she cares, but Teddy might have edited to make it seem like she was saying it in a calm way. Continuity *Mary Lou has a phone ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). *Amy thought Teddy took French instead of Spanish. But she took both. Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to the '70s TV show: Happy Days; with the "H" in "Happy" is taken off to make a pun about phone apps for this episode. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy *Ellia English as Mary Lou *Frank Collison as Vern References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes